Raph and Don go to the movies
by PossDownUnder
Summary: A short about Rapheal and Donetello spending some brotherly bonding time. Please read and review. Enjoy.


**Raph and Don go to the movies**

_Disclaimer – Nope I don't own the turtles - Eastman and Laird do. And I don't own Alien vs. Predator – haven't even seen it – It was just a movie that could possibly fit into this story._

There was commotion down underneath the streets of New York City. The sound of loud voices angrily throwing insults around and also the odd piece of furniture filled the air.

Michelangelo retreated into the kitchen; he knew this was going to be another long argument between his brothers, so retreating to the kitchen meant he could be out of the way of flying furniture.

Donetello on the other hand, was already inside his study and was travelling around cyberspace. He rolled his eyes when he heard the crashing of a chair hit against his door, followed by the screaming abusive language that followed.

He sighed, wondering when those two will learn to live with each other in peace. It was wishful thinking.

Don turned back to the screen, blocking out the noise his brothers were making. They had done this so many times over the last 17 years that it was considered normal life in the Turtle household (or should we say lair?).

He was interrupted moments later by someone entering his room, slamming the door behind him,

"Real mature Raphael, going to hide in Don's room!"

"Na Leo, I'm aloud to go visit Don if I want! Besides he's half the decent brother that you ain't. So rack off!" That was when the slamming of his own door brought Donnie back to his room.

"Don doesn't need you annoying him!" Leo called from the other side of the room, "Don, do you need me to come and drag Raph out?"

"F you Leo!" Raph barked, and then turned to Don in a much friendly voice, "Hey Donnie! I'm not troubling you am I? Tell our big brother to buzz off, he always listens to you."

"It's alright Leo, I can handle Raph. Besides, he can help me out with something I am working on," Don winked at Raph, who grinned back at him.

"You sure?"

"You heard him Leo, now Pss off!"

"I am talking to Don."

"Yeah well he's talking to me not you, bozo."

"It's alright Leo. I think some time apart might do you and Raph some good."

"Couldn't put it better myself, bro!" Raph gave a brotherly slap to Don's shell.

"Alright, sing out if you need me!"

"It's just as well he don't need to, 'cos you and I both know Donnie's singing sux! No offence intended."

"I wasn't offended – I agree, I hate singing!"

"Anyways, you on the internet?" Raph asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Mind checking out what's on at the cinemas for me? I need to go relax as far away from Leo as possible."

"Sure, hang on let me get the site up for you...." Don replied, tapping the keys, then sliding back so Raphael could have a closer look.

"Awesome, Alien Vs Predator is on tonight! Now that will help me forget about Leo and his dumb preaching for awhile."

Don fiddled with his green thumbs, he would love to go see that movie too. Though was wondering if Raphael would be willing to have company or would rather be alone.

"Um... Raph.... Could... could... I too? I'd... like... to.. see that movie, also... that is if you don't mind.....?" Don asked, worried the whole time to how Raphael would react.

Raphael thought for a moment.

"Sure... you can come Don! No worries."

Don let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks."

"Though on one condition," Raphael started.

"What is it?"

"Don't let Mickey know! I can't enjoy a movie with him huddling into my lap the whole time! You know what he's like in these kinds of films."

Donnie laughed "Yeah sure!"

"Oh and don't go inviting Leo! I'm going to get away from him, understand!"

"Of course, shall I meet you outside in the tunnel in say 15 minutes?"

"Great, see you then," with that Raphael left the room.

15 minutes later.....

Raphael was sitting on a wall of the tunnel, dressed in his trench coat and spy hat. This was his favourite outfit when he went to the movies.

Raphael was picking at his teeth with his sais, when Donetello came along the tunnel, dressed in baggy street wear.

Raphael laughed, the look just didn't suit Don one bit.

"Hey don't laugh! What would you rather me wear this or have Mickey wondering why I was putting on my trench coat and wanting to come too?"

"I don't say this often – but I think I like you. Besides, I'm grateful it's not a dress! I don't want to be seen walking the streets with a cross-dressing mutant turtle!"

"No, only Mickey can pull that one off!" Don remarked on an earlier clash with the foot, where Leo had made Mickey wear a disguise. Raph and Don both flat out refused to wear the dress when Leo brought up that plan, which left the youngest turtle to do the dirty work.

Both turtles laughed at the memory, as they walked along to the cinemas.

Raph got the tickets, while Don went to buy the popcorn. Both turtles sat back and relaxed as the movie started.

After the movie, as both turtles were exiting the cinema Raphael spoke.

"That movie was awesome hey, bro?!"

"Yeah, the special effects made it worthwhile."

Raph stoped his brother before they ventured to the nearest manhole.

"You know Don, I liked having you come tonight," Raphael blurted out, then blushed.

"Hey, it was nice of you to let me come with you. I really liked it. I think we should do this again, sometime."

"How about next week?" Raphael asked.

"Yeah sure, I look forward to it."


End file.
